A Stellar Stand
"I do not think so." A voice echoed out—it came from that dragon-thing; suddenly, the dragon in front of them changed shape; completely morphing into a new figure as it let out a sound—a roar, which shook the whole white city came out from the mouth of the thing. What appeared in front of them was a humanoid abomination with darkish scales which was standing on two legs. Maybe it was more accurate to say that it was a giant which has the features of a demon. A form which was close to a human. But it had wings, a tail, and its head was completely that of a demon. It was very demonic; with a touch of heroic; following a rather unique blend of cyborg and samurai; more like animated armour which appeared mostly in whites and blacks. It possessed a golden belt wrapped around its waist with an emerald gem—the white armour was centered around its upper body, focusing in spiked pauldrons upon its shoulders and ending in twin drapes extending from its hips on both sides. The gauntlets it was clad in were jagged at the ends, and covered its hands with brown gloves. For face protection, it wore a white helmet that had black markings which were cut in black from the chin to the forehead, curving around like a "V"—there was the decal of a golden eagle upon the center of its helmet, and finally, there was a fin-esque protrusion extending from the back of its head. The quality of the aura around its body was very ominous. It had a black aura where one could see its evilness from just one look. The ground was crumbling and shattering underneath their feet—darkness crept towards them at an alarming rate—there was naught they could do about it. "It took me some time to acquire a new body for my essence to clamp around, but it shall do." The armoured man declared; as the mouth zipper that he possessed opened up. "Libra, you bastard!" Kirika snapped; once again, she manifested her Stormbringer blade within her hands, as she prepared to rush forward. Amadam's body became engulfed in light; as he declared, "Black Art: Ruler of Despair." Something within Amadam's body changed; as a ring of light that give out intense light appeared behind him and seven bowling ball sized balls floating up in the air appeared. It was a silent transformation. Amadam took a step forward. At the same time, the seven orbs around him moved as well. "This is the ultimate Black Art." Seeing Libra, Giselle informed the two. "Careful. That Black Art has the ability called "Seven Treasures" and has seven abilities. So there are abilities for each orb." Tsuruko exclaimed, "Ehhhh!? Seven!? Not two or three!?" "Yeah, seven. Each of those abilities is deadly. Though I only know three of them. That's why it's called the ultimate Black Art. Listen, Tsuruko, Kirika...It'd be best to run. I'm working on a way to defeat Amadam right now." Even Giselle said that much... All of a sudden, the rest of Team Daybreak were teleported in; to help the two. Deen almost backed up a bit; as he saw the overwhelming presence before him. "...Tsuruko, we should run, seriously. This guy...he's giving me bad vibes." Amadam then moved one of his hands forward, as one of the orbs reacted and shot in front of his hand. "One of the Seven-Treasures. Metal Crush." Saying that, the orb disappeared and…… BREAK! The sound of something being destroyed violently echoed throughout the city; and when Tsuruko looked around, she saw that the Blue Rose still held by Deen got destroyed! "...Huh!?" Deen also couldn't react to the sudden action, and his weapon was destroyed; decimated effortlessly at that. "That is the first one. A Black Art is to destroy weapons. The ones who can oppose this ability are those who are quite strong." Amadam smirked—then the next moment… SPLASH! There was blood spurting from Deen's body—that was because there was a hole in his stomach. "Gah...!" Deen spat out blood from his mouth and collapsed; it was a critical wound in a single strike. "I also made the Morph Attacker change into the shape of a spear and pierced his stomach with it. If you couldn't see that, then that means you can't defeat me, Soul Armour Knight Zero." Hearing Amadam, everyone spread out around the scene. "Hurry with healing Deen, Excellen!" Giselle ordered right away and ordered Excellen to heal. Excellen was standing dazed looking at the fallen Deen, she soon realized the situation and went to Deen's aid. "Not so fast, Amadam!" A voice called out—yes, this voice was familiar... "...Hm? If it isn't Ouroboros." Amadam smirked; as he witnessed the young woman walking towards him unflinchingly. "Are you here to become another casualty?" Purple energy surrounded her body, changing her attire into that of a form fitting white jumpsuit which had dark purple designs on the sides. On top of this, she wore dark purple gauntlets and greaves; which were jagged and razor sharp at the sides. The greaves in particular were shaped like the paws of a wolf at her feet, which were also razor sharp; though her newly gained claws protruded out of them. There were armour plates on her thighs which jutted down to her knees and were serrated. Her pauldrons were once again, a sinister dark purple, and they possessed horns on the sides. "My name isn't Ouroboros." "Then you've become a perfect fusion of yin and yang?" Amadam was interested now. "What is your name now, then?" Sion Kenzaki grinned, "Soul Armour Agito. And your fate...is mine to decide!" She went towards Amadam furiously. "I won't forgive you!" Tsuruko and Sion attacked simultaneously; however, Amadam easily dodged with his weapon, as he manifested another orb in his hand. "Magic Cancel." The orb shot past Sion and Tsuruko, and straight towards Kaguya; who reacted to it and tried to attack, as it started to emit lights that enveloped Kaguya. "...With something like this?" Kaguya tried to attack even though she was enveloped in light; she looked at her hands with a suspicious look. She tried to attack again by thrusting her hand forward; to no avail. "Magic Cancel completely seals the unique power mages have temporarily. This also needs a certain level of strength or you won't be able to cancel it out. With this, two down." Amadam smirked; he had an expression of enjoyment of this battle. "Hahahahahaha. Defeating all of you in this limited space—Fancy attacks will give a negative effect; it's useless! You are all naught before my might; feel the power of nightmares!" Instantly after Magic Cancel ended, Kaguya aimed at Amadam again; planning to attack when his guard was down momentarily. However, Amadam's other orb simply headed to her direction once more. "Get lost!" Kaguya attempted to take the sphere down with her other hand—to no avail. "Tele Shift. It can teleport the person I choose." In an instant, Kaguya disappeared from where she was; out of Tsuruko's sight. Kaguya still had her hands directed forward, towards...Excellen. Because of the ability, her aim was altered! The fire in her hands couldn't be stopped all of a sudden… "Don't mess around!" Tsuruko instantly purged her armour; just like she had done so against Kirika, as she shot towards Excellen, acting as her shield. Excellen was so concentrated on healing Deen that she didn't react to the attack! However...Tsuruko couldn't withstand Kaguya's attack with such thin armour. Kaguya's flame attack struck Tsuruko without mercy; the impact and pain shot through her whole body. Her thin armour was completely destroyed by the powerful attack. Tsuruko spat out oil because of the intense damage that she had received. "Guh..." The words "it hurts" didn't even express the pain she was feeling. Because of Kaguya's flame attack, Tsuruko's armour was destroyed and she took a critical hit; black burns seared her chest and her stomach—her "flesh" was torn as oil leaked out of it. Tsuruko's greatest weakness was the delicate circuitry underneath her synthetic skin...she fell down lifelessly. While Tsuruko was falling down, she witnessed Amadam smirking at her. "I already know your powers. It seems like you awakened to an unstable and more powerful ability in the match against the Super Galaxy King…… Though there are many ways to fight against it. The Survive Mode is powerful. But there is a slight time lag when you change into Survive Mode. If I attack with the correct timing for it, I can take it down. I can take you down in a few moves if I find out a strategy." Amadam completely understood Gaiki and Tsuruko's weakness. If an unexpected attack was to be shot towards the defenseless Excellen, Tsuruko would definitely go to her aid with the Survive Mode, which can move at high speed. And the weakness of Survive Mode is……the thin armour. Knowing that, he teleported Kaguya, who was an amazing mage in front of Excellen; he also calculated that Tsuruko would appear there… He saw through Tsuruko's moves just by seeing it once….! Tsuruko wasn't even a challenge to him……. That was the obvious power difference between the Ringed Wizard and Amadam. "Tsuruko!" Realizing that Tsuruko was in a critical condition, Excellen attempted to send an aura of healing energy to Tsuruko while she was healing Deen. However, Tsuruko needed to have her continue healing Deen. "Excellen, don't. …..I'm still okay. Heal Deen first…" "But! Tsuruko, your stomach……!" While Tsuruko motioned to her to stop crying, she had to admit, that the blood wasn't stopping; though it wouldn't kill her. Then... Though Tsuruko was on the ground, she could see something above... An unknown fear and nervousness ran throughout Tsuruko's whole body. That thing fell from the sky while overwhelming them with its presence and the power difference, which made Tsuruko despair. It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a black light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure. But that didn't happen. There was a black thing in her sights. A black thing was glowing, but it didn't even have a slight shadow in this air. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A black plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so they couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. But Tsuruko was familiar with the person covered in white armour. It had a different shape and colour, but it was similar…… It was identical to Gaiki. Possibly everyone aside from Tsuruko who was at that place at that time must have thought the same thing. So all of them understood at the same time; they understood what the thing in front of them was. "Super Galaxy King, you certainly like making flashy entrances, don't you?" ...Truth be told, Kirika Hotsuin must've ran off and just made that appearance. Tsuruko's whole body trembled. The feeling of her heart being grasped by it stopped her from moving. At the same time she was fascinated by the black appearance that emitted a mysterious light. Beautiful. Her heart was taken by it instantly… "Get ready, Amadam. If you're such a nightmare...then let me tell you something. I'm what nightmares fear." Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters